


Glad We Had This Little Talk

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: Blanket Permission, Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Glad We Had This Little Talk

They could talk about almost anything, out there on the ice. After long campfire nights of talking his way through the Stella years, Ray even found himself telling about that one drunk time with Freddie from his shop class. And Fraser didn’t freak out, just said something dorky like, “Ah, youth.”

He didn’t come back with a story of his own, though. No Freddie in Fraser’s past, apparently. Ray was a little sad about that.

And back in Chicago it’s like Ray _can't_ talk about anything, because he can’t say the one thing he really wants to say, which is “Why are you here, Fraser? Why are you even here?”

Long days at work, long nights at diners, looking at Fraser and not asking that. It gets old.

Ray starts cutting back hard on the diner nights, because he needs to want somebody he might actually get.

And a couple weeks into that Fraser knocks on---no, _pounds_ on his door, and when Ray opens it Fraser’s _on_ him, shoving him up against the wall, kicking the door closed, and Ray’s so startled he just takes it, no fucking idea what’s _happening_ until Fraser’s talking low and fast into the side of his neck, “Ray, don’t pull away, don’t, I need...”

And Fraser’s hands are clenched in the back of Ray’s shirt and Ray thinks he gets it because Fraser’s mouth is open against his neck now, breathing hot and fast. But--maybe it’s mean but Ray needs to hear it, and he gets a hand into Fraser’s hair, pulls him away enough to look him in the eyes, and says, “Why are you here, Fraser?” 

Fraser shivers and Ray can’t tell if that’s desire or terror or terror of desire, but his voice is clear and loud when he says, “You.”

\---end---


End file.
